Our Experience
by Naoto Kazehaya-kun
Summary: Hari ini adalah upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan juga Hinata. Mereka sengaja memesan kamar di hotel berbintang lima. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sana? SasuHina! Lemon, of course! Review, minna?


"Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat gadis berperawakan lembut itu membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan dilamar oleh kekasihnya dengan mendadak seperti ini.

"Sasuke... apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu. Aku serius Hinata. Kau mau kan menjadi istriku?" lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang tajam.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya dapat tersipu dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir perlahan dari kelopak matanya menuju pipinya. "Tentu aku mau, Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Main Chara: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Warn: AU, OOC, typo(s), rate M.**_

_**.**_

_**"OUR EXPERIENCE"**_

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mengenakan piama berwarna biru tua. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah peristiwa yang sudah mengikat dia dengan sang kekasih, Hinata Hyuuga atau mulai sekarang bisa dipanggil dengan Hinata Uchiha.

Sejak pagi hingga sore, mereka berdua disibukkan dengan upacara pernikahan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang sangat mewah untuk melewati malam pertama mereka.

Sasuke sejak tadi sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sedang membaca sebuah majalah sambil menunggu sang istri yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi. "Ah... membosankan," gumamnya.

KLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampakkan Hinata yang sudah memakai baju piama berwarna biru muda. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tersipu saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sang suami yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata. "Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf," sahut Hinata sambil membungkukan kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya itu tampak terpesona. Diarahkannya tangannya ke dagu sang istri guna menaikkan kepala Hinata. "Tatap aku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena dipandangi Sasuke seperti itu.

"Kau siap, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata yang masih keheranan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam tatkala wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Hidung mereka pun bertemu. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya guna mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang istri.

Kedua benda lembut itu saling bertemu. Sasuke pun meminta akses lebih dalam di mulut Hinata. Hinata pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Sasuke menguasai mulutnya. Sasuke semakin ganas mencium bibir Hinata sambil menyalurkan keinginannya untuk memiliki gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," ucap Sasuke saat ia menjauhkan kepalanya guna menghirup udara.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencium bibir Hinata lagi. Kali ini sasaran Sasuke adalah bibir bawah Hinata. Dihisapnya bibir itu hingga terdengar suara. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke menekan kepala Hinata guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hah... hah..." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Hinata tatkala Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau cantik, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus pipi Hinata menggunakan punggung tangannya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke segera mengangkat Hinata dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Hinata tahu apa yang kan terjadi setelah ini tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat gugup. Detakan jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah menggila sekarang semakin menggila.

Sasuke terlihat melepas baju piamanya kemudian segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya di atas Hinata. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menumpukkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri Hinata. "Kau gugup?" tanyanya. Hinata menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata terlihat tersipu saat melihat dada bidang Sasuke di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan sangat mesra. Selagi mulutnya berusaha menikmati kenikmatan mulut Hinata, tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piama Hinata hingga Hinata bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat Hinata yang berada di bawahnya. "Ja-jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku malu," ujar Hinata sambil menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan ditutup, Hinata," Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Hinata dan detik itu juga, Sasuke dapat melihat keindahan dada Hinata yang besar menjulang itu. Kedua tangannya yang semula memegang kedua lengan Hinata, kini dialihkannya ke payudara Hinata.

Sasuke mulai memijat dada Hinata dengan pelan sambil sesekali memelintir putingnya yang mulai mengeras. "Ahh..." desahan pertama Hinata keluar. Wajah Hinata memerah seperti warna buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Diciumnya lagi bibir kemerahan Hinata oleh Sasuke. Membuat pergumulan di antara lidah mereka berdua. Hinata tetap mendesah di sela percumbuannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke masih asyik memijat dan memelintir dada Hinata yang sudah mulai mengeras. "Kau terangsang, Sayang?" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat menggoda saat berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Hinata sudah mendapat serangan lain. Bibir lincah Sasuke itu mulai menjilat cuping telinga Hinata lalu mengulumnya, membuat Hinata mendesah kenikmatan. Perlahan-lahan, benda kenyal nan basah itu turun ke leher putih Hinata. "S-sa-su-ke... ahh..." semakin banyak Hinata mendesah, semakin terpancing birahi Sasuke untuk menikmati tubuh molek istrinya tersebut.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang semula hanya bisa meremas pinggir bantal itu, sekarang berpindah ke sela-sela rambut biru Sasuke tatkala Sasuke mengulum payudaranya. Sasuke terus menghisap puting kemerahan Hinata secara pergantian. Sembari menghisap dada Hinata, kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk melepaskan semua bawahan Hinata, hingga sekarang Hinata sudah polos tanpa sehelasi benang pun.

Hinata mencoba mengatur napasnya saat Sasuke menjauhi tubuhnya. "Sa-suke?" gumam Hinata lalu membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. "Ah!" Hinata mengapitkan kedua lututnya saat menyadari keadaannya sekarang. Hinata mengalihkan matanya ke samping kanan karena saking malunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah sang istri. Sasuke juga melepaskan bawahannya dan membuat dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan istrinya. Dan dia kemudian menindih sang istri kembali. "Hinata, aku di sini," Sasuke menggerakkan kepala Hinata hingga tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Lagi, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke perlahan turun ke bawah, tepat berhenti di bagian intim Hinata. "Kau sudah basah, Sayang," ucap Sasuke lalu melanjutkan ciumannya lagi. Tangan kanannya tetap setia dengan payudara kiri Hinata.

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan telunjuknya ke labium minora dan mayora milik Hinata. "Ahnn..." desahan yang cukup panjang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Hinata" suruh Sasuke lalu menggiring tangan kanan Hinata untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang besar dan sangat menantang.

"Ah!" Hinata menjauhkan tangannya lagi saat tangannya baru saja menyentuh permukaan kejantanan Sasuke. "Pa-panas," gumamnya.

"Jangan takut, Hinata. Ikuti apa yang aku suruh," mendengar kalimat Sasuke, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata untuk menggenggam dan mengocok kejantanannya. "Bagus, Hinata. Nhn..."Sasuke berusaha keras untuk menahan desahannya.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya dengan Hinata yang masih mengelus-ngelus kejantanannya. Telunjuk Sasuke yang semula hanya ada di luar, mulai masuk ke lorong Hinata. "Ah!" Hinata sedikit berteriak tapi dia mendesah lagi tatkala jempol Sasuke ikut andil untuk mempermainkan klitoris Hinata.

Setelah telunjuk, jari tengah dan jari manis Sasuke juga ikut masuk ke lorong sempit Hinata. Membuat gerakan zigzag guna merenggangkan otot-otot vagina Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah. "S-sa-su... ahh... ahh!" Hinata melenguh kencang saat mencapai orgasme pertamanya dan membuat pegangannya pada kejantanan Sasuke terlepas.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya, Hinata. Tahanlah sedikit," Sasuke menggosok-gosongkan kejantanannya di bibir vagina Hinata setelah sebelumnya melepaskan tangannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, kejantanan Sasuke itu mulai tenggelam dalam vagina Hinata.

"Sa-sakit..." rintih Hinata. Saat kejantanan Sasuke baru setengah masuk, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai batas ujung. Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat menarik napas sekali lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan gerakan cepat dan keras. "AHH! SAKIT!" teriak Hinata. Darah keperawanan Hinata mengalir dan membasahi kejantanan Sasuke hingga mengenai sprai tempat tidur mereka.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Tenang, Hinata. Sebentar lagi sakitnya akan menghilang,"

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan matanya yang tergenang air mata. "I-iya," angguk Hinata.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan perlahan. Saat desahan Hinata mulai terdengar, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. "Kau sem-sempit sekali, Sayang."

"Ah... ah... ahh..." Hinata masih tetap mendesah di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Bagian selangkangannya terasa sangat panas. Memang, saat awal terasa sangat sakit tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat nikmat.

Sembari menggenjot Hinata, Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Hinata. Bibirnya ia letakkan di leher mulus Hinata. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar sana. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengeluh keras, dia mendapatkan orgasmenya yang kedua.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat dirinya merasa kejantanannya mulai menegang, siap menyemburkan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Hinata. Dipercepatnya gerakan menggenjotnya dengan diiringi oleh desahan mesra Hinata. "Sedikit lagi," gumam Sasuke.

"Ahhh..." desahan panjang Hinata menggema di kamar tersebut. Jutaan sperma Sasuke menghambur di dalam rahim Hinata. "Ha-hangat," gumam Hinata.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hinata guna meredam desahannya. "Nhnn... Hinata..."

Setelah orgasmenya selesai, Sasuke melepaskan kejantannya. Sebagian spermanya meluber keluar dari vagina Hinata bersama dengan darah keperawanan Hinata. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hinata. "Hinata, kau cantik," goda Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Hinata sekilas. Hinata hanya tersipu malu. "Masih sakit?"

"Se-sedikit," sahut Hinata jujur.

"Besok pasti hilang. Sekarang kau tidur, kau pasti kelelahan," suruh Sasuke lalu ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi mereka berdua. Lengan kekar Sasuke lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke,"

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan besar di kediaman keluarga Uchiha berkumpulah keluarga Hinata dan juga Sasuke beserta teman-teman seangkatan mereka di kampus. Wajah orang-orang yang ada di situ hampir memerah semua dengan beberapa yang mimisan.

"Fugaku, anakmu hebat juga," ucap ayah Hinata.

"Yah, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan segera punya cucu," sahut ayah Sasuke.

Sedangkan teman-teman seangkatan Sasuke beserta Hinata masih menatap layar besar di depan mereka dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Tisu, tisu, tisu. Kiba bisa-bisa kekurangan darah," Lee, teman kakak Hinata mulai berteriak tak jelas.

"Hei, siapa yang punya ide memasang kamera di kamar hotel mereka?" tanya Sakura masih dengan terus menatap layar yang sedang menampakkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Seorang pria berambut pirang maju mendekati layar. "Tentu saja aku, Sakura," sahutnya dengan wajah jahil di wajahnya. "Dan lagi, kamera ini dirancang khusus. Kejadian tadi langsung direkam di sini," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan satu kepingan CD di tangannya.

"Itu bisa jadi dokumentasi angkatan kita di kampus. Mungkin bagus juga kalau diputar di upacara kelulusan nanti," celoteh Suigetsu, anak buah Sasuke di kampus. Dan ucapannya itu disambut persetujuan teman-temannya yang lain. Orang tua Sasuke dan Hinata entah sejak kapan sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Itachi sembari mengambil kepingan CD di tangan Naruto. Naruto terkejut, dan ucapan Itachi menerima protes dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Benar kata Itachi. Tidak boleh!" Neji ikut-ikutan maju, dia berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Neji menatap seluruh teman Sasuke dan Hinata yang berada di hadapannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Itachi. "Tidak boleh sebelum diperbanyak dulu, iya kan Itachi?" Neji merangkul pundak Itachi.

"Haha... kau bisa membaca pikiranku, saudara ipar. Haha..." Itachi balas merangkul Neji. Ucapan Neji barusan membuat anak-anak yang lain menjadi semangat kembali.

Sasuke dan Hinata, tunggulah nasib kalian di upacara kelulusan nanti. Ini semua ulah teman-teman dan kakak kalian. Jangan salahkan orang lain, ok?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Owari..**

Woi, teman-teman sebangsa dan setanah air di FFn, apa kabar, yo kawan? Berhubung umur author udah 17, jadi author nekat buat fanfic lemon sekaligus jadi fanfic perdana di FFn haha... gimana? Kurang hot? Atau udah cukup hot? Hohoho... Oiye, review yo, ma men, yo, yo! **REVIEW!**


End file.
